Fantasy games are a competition among fantasy team owners/managers who are typically participants (i.e., individual persons) in a club or fantasy league organization. Common fantasy games include football, baseball, and basketball, among others. Indeed, any organized competitive endeavor may be modeled in a fantasy game.
Each fantasy team owner selects players from a “real-life” competitive league (e.g., the National Football League), to create a “fantasy” team that will compete with other fantasy teams throughout the season. Player selection is usually performed in an auction or a draft which allows fantasy owners to place valuations on each player for purposes of the fantasy competition. Fantasy team owners can perform various actions with their teams that mimic the actions available to real-life team owners. For example, players may be traded during the season between fantasy owners, players who were not previously selected may be obtained as “free agents,” and underperforming players may be “waived”.
Once the season starts, fantasy team point accumulation may begin. Each of the players selected may accumulate or take away points from their fantasy team based on their real-world performance. For example, in a football fantasy league, where a player in the real-world makes a touchdown, six (6) points may be given to the fantasy team that has enrolled that particular player. However, if the same player were to throw an interception, minus two (−2) points are given to the fantasy team that has enrolled that particular player. In this way, each of the real-world players contributes to the fantasy team each week of play.
In general, team owners desire to observe games in which their selected players will be performing. However, watching as many games as possible requires a heavy burden upon the team owner to locate the network programming and track the times of each event. This is particularly frustrating when games overlap such that the team owner must choose between, or in some cases switch between multiple channels periodically. Moreover, live tracking of a team owner's progress during the day is not provided with simple television coverage.